


The Shawl

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for Inez</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shawl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenmidalah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/gifts).



> For Queenmidalah - Fandom Stocking 2012

Inez glanced across the smoky saloon, smiling softly when she caught sight of Ezra in his customary seat. He was relating some amusing anecdote while dealing the cards, using his animated face and voice to distract the others seated around the table. Inez wondered if those poor fools realized that they would be paying for that entertainment from their hard earned pay. If they were lucky they might walk away with enough to buy another round of drinks for their compadres - though unlikely. Most were already so drunk that they wouldn't notice that they'd gambled away the last of their cash to a charming Southern gentleman.

She shook her head and wiped up the spilt beer from the bar, knowing Ezra would be in his element tonight. His winnings would cover all those small pleasures that could not be bought for a dollar a day plus expenses from Judge Travis: the fine linen shirts and fancy jackets, perhaps a new pair of boots too. When she glanced up again, he was still grinning but his eyes flicked in her direction, and his smile softened for a moment before he began to regale his captive audience with another tall story.

When Inez came down into the bar later the next morning, wanting to ensure all was ready for business before attending the church service, she paused when she saw a box tied with a bow sitting on the shelf behind the bar, with an envelope bearing her name. She recognized the florid handwriting immediately as Ezra's, and she opened the box carefully. Her breath caught as she pulled out the beautiful lace shawl that she's seen in Mrs. Potter's store last week.

Opening the perfumed envelope, she pulled out the note inside.

_An elegant shawl for a beautiful lady._

Wrapping the shawl around her shoulders, she stepped outside the saloon and, for once, she was not surprised to find Ezra waiting. He bowed and offered his arm.

"Mizz Recillos, may I accompany you to the service?"

As she slipped her hand into the crook of his arm, she smiled brightly as they took those first important courting steps together.

END


End file.
